Cold Fire
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: SS Syaoran, the arrogant son of the Li clan and Sakura, the rebel daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka, intend to stop their parents from making the mistake of a lifetime: getting married. Little do they know it's all a matchmaking ploy to get them together...
1. Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

COLD FIRE

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

One-time disclaimer: CCS isn't mine; don't go rubbing it in my face! The story is mine, though.

Dedication: To all Filipinos out there, this one's for us. Mabuhay ang Pinoy!

Notes: My first try at a bilingual (Or should I say, multilingual) fic. Translations will be provided for. This means (Yahoo!) Free Filipino Lessons! This is my desperate attempt to localize an otherwise very foreign story. Plus, this adds plots and twists to the story itself.

Message: Sorry if I can't update all my fics at once. I promise I'll do it immediately after my PolSci14 report and exam and Math 2 Exam. For the meantime, please bear with my compensation: Something new.

Sa mga Pinoy at Pinay dyan, para sa atin 'to. Our culture is something to be proud of, not something we should be ashamed of. I still believe in the Filipino, and all his ideologies. Not Juan Tamad, of course, but someone else. Mas masarap pala makatanggap ng praise mula sa mga kapwa mo Filipino. Mas…fulfilling. So here are my thanks to you all.

Not because you aren't a Filipino, you won't enjoy this fic. I'll provide translations for Tagalog, Japanese or other Filipino dialects that may be used.

Full Summary (Or Casting?)

Sakura – Three months away from eighteen, our heroine has lived in the Philippines with her half-Tita Jas**1** for almost six years now. She attended high school there, and is currently a second year at the top university of the country. Recently, she's taken to an obsession to be a Filipina; she hates being a foreigner in a country she has grown to love more than her own. She got naturalized a when she turned seventeen, thus she followed the adulthood age of the Philippines. That's why when she is whisked off by her alienated father to yet another strange country she's never been to: Hong Kong, she was unable to say no. And the catch: Fujitaka is going to marry the matriarch of a prominent Chinese family who reside in Hong Kong and he wants her to meet her stepmother-to-be. Reluctant to go but unable to dissuade her father, she agrees. And she meets the most despicable creature in the world: Her soon-to-be-stepbrother arrogant, darkly handsome Li Syaoran, who seems to hate her with all his blackened, cruel heart. There's no problem with that, she feels relatively the same, only…her feelings for him were obscured by some perverse affection which she insists she must not feel for him, especially since the old-fashioned Li Clan has singled out his wife for him: His cousin Li Meilin.

Syaoran – The handsome heir of the Li Clan, 21-year old Syaoran got the shock of his life when he learned of his estranged mother's marriage to a nobody from Japan. His shock turned to disgust when he got background information on the man and learned that he and his daughter are now guests on the Li household. He returns to the Li Mansion intent on stopping the impending marriage and making the intruders' lives hell. Only there's a bit of a nuisance when he finds himself drawn to the eccentric, estranged daughter of Kinomoto, with her brilliant green eyes spitting fire and sweet lips he can't help but taste again…again…and again… Yet he mustn't, as he's already engaged to Meilin. This proud man-boy will have to learn about love the hard way.

The Plot:

Amid a battle of wits and verbal duels, something else transpires between our two characters. Whether Sakura's been using 'some strange language' to taunt Syaoran or if he's eyeing her with disgust, there's a hidden fire…like a wicker set aflame by gigantic sparks. It goes on, unnoticed, until it reached the very end of its tether. The proud, arrogant guy and the spitfire hellion succumb to a dark passion that consumes them both, taking them to unknown heights…

…But everything has an end. When Sakura gets pregnant, the truth is suddenly out in the open. Syaoran is forced to break his engagement to Meilin and marry Sakura. At first he is rather reluctant, thus hurting Sakura's fragile heart. Before the marriage can take place, Sakura flees straight to the woman she considers her mother: her Tita Jas.

Syaoran realizes Sakura's importance after she has gone. Now after her trail, he leads a chase all over the foreign streets of places all over the Philippines, trying to find the love he had lost. But will he gain it, even if he does find Sakura? Or was her affection for him nothing but lust?

Thus I begin my new, dark woven tale full of angst, humor sometimes, drama and romance.

The whole nine yards, people.

And something else: Here's Chapter 1. Yup, just scroll down for the first chap.

Plugging: Watch out for my first historical fic, with the tentative working title "Sweet Deception." Inspired by Aisaki Sumi's Through a Looking Glass. (But somehow not, since her story took a bit of unexpected turn. It had too much twists, if you ask me. Just an opinion. Anyway, my story will be very different.)

1: Surprise, Surprise

"_**We make our own truths"**_

_**-Jane Feather, Virtue**_

_August 2001, Ninoy Aquino International Airport (NAIA)_

"Tita Jas! Tita Jas! Over here!" Sakura flailed her arms wildly, trying to attract the attention of a raven-haired woman in her late twenties. The woman wore blue jeans and a black tee with "Esprit" printed on it. She wore loop earrings and a college ring was on her hand. Her makeup was rather gothic, and she wore a bandanna on top of her head. Stylish sunglasses veiled her eyes.

Jas was Jasmine Cruz's pet name. And Jasmine Cruz was her half-aunt, her grandfather's illegitimate daughter to a Filipina entertainer in Japan years ago.

Jas turned. She removed her eyewear, a smile on her lips.

"Sakura!" She sprinted towards her niece, eyeing her gently. She spread her arms and hugged Sakura, her well-manicured fingernails slightly digging onto Sakura's back. "My dear, how you've grown. _Kamusta na, hija**2** (How are you)? How's Kuya**3**?_"

"I'm fine, Tita. Didn't Dad explain the circumstances to you?" Jas shook her head. "Well, he's found some work overseas — on Hong Kong, I think. I don't really know the details; he's been very vague on them. And…well, he said I'm staying here indefinitely."

"Indefinitely? But, dear me…I'm having a word with your father! He's being such an irresponsible parent! _Aba, hindi pwede yan (Why, that can't be)!_"

"No, tita, honestly, it's okay." Sakura shook her auburn head. Jas took her luggage and hailed a taxi.

"_Sa Sta. Ana lang 'ma**4 **(We're heading to Sta. Ana)._" Jas said nonchalantly to the driver before turning to her niece. "What do you mean, '_okay lang (Its okay_)'? It isn't! He's neglecting you! Not that I mind having you around, dear. It'd be fun, as I live alone…But…won't you miss him?"

"He's never home." Sakura's words had a ring of truth on them, a trifle bitter. She refused to meet her aunt's gaze, looking out of the window as they raced past houses, establishments…

"Sakura, I'm sure your father is very busy, but he loves you so…But he's also unaware of how you feel. I'm sure, if you tell him—"

"I won't tell him anything, tita. Anyway, how's oniichan? Do you still see him after he got naturalized?"

"Oh, Touya's doing fine, fine indeed. He's got work recently at—" Jas gazed at Sakura for a full minute before laughing out loud. "You got me fooled there. Ha! All right, so you won't speak of your father. But how about your studies, Cherie?"

"Dad's arranged it all for me. I'm going to attend a school at Valenzuela."

"But that's too far away! I reside in Manila now, Sakura, not in Bulacan! You can't be serious! And you're only in your first year, am I right?"

"I'm a sophomore, Tita Jas…Besides; we can stay at your ancestral home in Bulacan, can't we? Please?"

"Oh very well. _Idiretso ninyo na po sa Meycauayan, ma. Alam ninyo po ba yun? (Head straight for Meycauayan, sir. Do you know the way?)_" The driver murmured his assent and changed course. "_Naku, talaga kang bata ka… (Oh, you girl/child…)_" Jas shook her dark head as she gazed lovingly at her niece.

Jas only knew about her father's family six years ago. That was also the time Sakura came and spent the vacation in the country. Her only brother, Fujitaka, stayed only for a couple of days before leaving. Being an archaeologist, he's always on the go, attending seminars and joining some expeditions. Needless to say he terribly neglected his children on his search for adventure.

Touya, who is only thirteen years younger than Jas, came to visit that same year. He was fourteen then (That makes Jas thirty-three in 2001.). Then, in 1998 he came back. Touya became naturalized just a few months ago. Touya now works and lives in an apartment in Caloocan and is using the name Anthony Cruz. He became his aunt's adoptive son somewhat. (I really don't know about naturalization much here, but I'll try to correct that if there's a big mistake.)

While Jas was reminiscing, Sakura's mind drifted elsewhere. Tears stung her eyes as she gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings. It's so different; yet she knew she'd learn to love the place. What she regrets is the fact that her relationship with her father won't be the same…

…ever again…

_December 25, 2006,_ _Tandang Sora, Quezon City_

"Oniichan! Merry Christmas!" Sakura chattered endlessly over the phone. She lied idly by the couch, eating _pansit molo _and drinking hot chocolate. "You didn't come to visit this year. _Nagtatampo si Tita Jas (Tita Jas is hurt)._"

The person on the other end muttered some obscure excuse, causing her to exclaim. "What do you mean? Really? Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She paused, forking some ham from a plate. "_Uuy**5**…_Hey, don't go changing the subject! So tell me about her. She's pretty, no doubt…demo**6**…hey, I'm not yet through interrogating you! No fair! My studies? I'm doing fine, of course. How 'bout you? How's your work?"

"Sakura, dear, come over here a moment! Quit the chat for a bit!" Jas's voice carried from the doorstep.

"Oh, one moment, kuya. Tita's calling me. I'll call you back, and you're so gonna tell me about _her_."

"Yes, tita?"

Jas looked rather grim. On her hand was an envelope; clearly, she had received a letter.

"This just arrived. From Kuya Fuji."

"Nani?" She exclaimed, and then she shrugged. "What does it say? I bet he's saying 'Merry Christmas' or some general greeting." She doesn't particularly care. In the past few years, she could count in her one hand the times that her father has written to her. She got used to the idea of not having a father, physically.

"No." Jas said, and then she suddenly burst to tears. "How could he? After all these years? He can't do this to you! Kuya Fujitaka is being too mean!"

"What does he say, tita? He…he's not sending me home, is he? I mean, I'm a Filipina now…"

"Go on, read it." Jas shoved the letter towards her and she read it. She paled.

"He's got to be kidding me! I'm already of legal age; he can't force me to come!"

"But dear, you got naturalized a few months ago, didn't you? Philippine law applies to your coming-of-age; and women don't become legal of age until they're eighteen!"

"No! I'm not coming! He's got to be kidding me! My…my studies…"

"He says you just have to spend the rest of your vacation there, just the two weeks."

"No way!"

"Sakura, think! We can't do anything about it…"

"It's not about that…he can't do this to me…"

_December 25 2006, Hong Kong_

"The letter must have arrived by now." Fujitaka said blankly.

"Good. Then it begins, officially, Fujitaka."

"I suppose so. It begins."

He gazed outside thoughtfully, thinking of how Sakura must hate him when it's all over…

_December 25, 2006, Tokyo, Japan_

"What do you mean, Eriol? Mother's not serious, is she?" Syaoran stood up from his working desk abruptly, toppling several documents over with the sudden movement. He clutched his cellphone on one hand, looking agitated.

"I'm afraid she is serious, Xiao Lang."

"Bah! Can you get me information on the man she's marrying?"

"Sure, cous. Anything to stop Aunt Yelan. Well, I must be going. I'll hand it to you in three days' time."

"By God, is she intent on self-destructing?" But Eriol had already hung up.

He paced around the room, looking agitated.

_Fuck it! Why is she doing this?_

He stopped pacing. Then he dialed a number.

"Yes, Wei. I'm coming over for the holidays. I'll be getting a flight first thing tomorrow. Tell that to…to her, will you? Yes. That'd be all."

_It looks like I need to go back._

_December 25, 2006, Osaka, Japan_

"Yes, it's all done, Aunt Yelan, all too easy. Of course, of course." Eriol smiled wisely. "Not a clue on what's going on. Yes. Just as instructed. So it begins."

He put the phone down to its receiver and walked straight to the window.

_Sorry, cous, but I have to ensure our safety. You're too arrogant to be left on your own._

"Hello? Hai, Daidouji-san. You've got a message from your uncle. He says your favorite cousin is coming over here, would you like to come? Sonomi-san is also invited."

"It's settled, then? I'll pick you up. We board the flight tomorrow afternoon. No, not the morning one, but, still…afternoon. That'd be all. Goodbye, Daidouji-san."

_All settled, then…_

…_so it begins._

Some terms:

1. Tita – "Aunt"

2. Hija – a term of endearment from Spanish, meaning 'girl' or something…

3. Kuya – big brother, oniichan

4. 'ma – contraction of _mama,_ not to be confused with the one used for mothers. This is to refer to a man, could be a vendor, driver, etc…

5. Uuy… - A word used to tease someone

6. demo – but (Japanese)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Clash

Cold Fire

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Here I go again, super writer mode! This chapter has no first rough draft so you'll forgive it for being far from polished.

Hay, Taglish mode nga pala 'to! Here we go!

Additional: Honestly speaking, this fic is such a challenge to me that it has become the least priority of all my fics. That is, until I read a review from another Pinay. So this one's for my reviewer, Jess.

And another thing. The plot is changing a bit. You'll find that Li Syaoran is a racist in this fic. But don't worry, I'll certainly convert him by the end of this fic.

Most scenes will take place in the Philippines, even though it appears that Sakura is leaving at the very start. Oh, well. I can't explain much.

Oh dear, everything's changed, by the way. No...just disregard the full summary, will you? I'm still thinking how Meiling comes into the picture. And yeah, it's changed from being a serious drama to some wild humor. I'll try to make Syaoran lovable. Arrogant, yes, but lovable. Not like in the original plan where he is a class-A jerk you'd love... love to behead and butcher, that is.

So why did I change the plan on the point of attack? Simply because the plot I was planning was too westernly to fit the Philippines. Besides, I want this to be fun. Even the rating's changed for the mean time. I just can't imagine them fitting in my mother country without some full-packed action and humorous situations. Like, how do you make them eat balut or isaw or stuff like that? Hm...

2: Clash

Sakura's eyes were swollen and red when she boarded the plane the next day. Jas was the only one who saw her go. Touya refused to see her go. Sakura knew why; her brother was extremely protective of her, but he can't overrule their father in any case.

"Bye, Tita," she hugged Jas tight as she said the words. Somehow, they sound final and irrevocable. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope you will, Sakura," Jas lost her usual composure as well. "I hope you will."

"Of course I will tita. I'm only staying the vacation there. I have school to look forward to, don't I?"

"Right, I know that…See you, then. _Ingat ka!_ (Take care!)"

"I don't wanna go, tita…" Tears sprang again from her eyes.

"_Lokang 'to, mahuhuli ka na sa flight mo _(Silly girl! Your flight's leaving…)!"

--

"_This is your pilot speaking. We are having a stopover at NAIA in Manila, Philippines."_

Li Syaoran frowned as he put down the business journal. A stopover, huh, and in the Philippines too?

Then to his surprise, passengers entered the supposedly rather empty plane.

The empty seat beside him, the one near the window, was immediately occupied by a young woman with auburn hair. _Definitely not Filipino,_ he thought, breathing easily.

Then the woman spoke and he frowned again.

_That's not English, _he thought.

---

"Asar**1**..." Sakura was definitely annoyed as she sat down. She had half a mind to leave the plane now. What did her father want this time? And why in Hong Kong, for heaven's sake?

The stewardess came at that point, asking if she wanted any refreshments. She declined politely, though the stewardess insisted on a glass of water which she accepted.

Sadly, being a klutz, the glass bobbed a bit as she reached for it and ice-cold water drenched her seatmate's lap. Horrified, Sakura stared wildly at his crotch where the water was already seeping through as he cursed.

"Baka!" He spoke in perfect Japanese. "Of all the damned, stupid things!" He looked quite murderous that Sakura was adamant to apologize.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai," she said repeatedly. He eyed her suspiciously before asking, "You're Japanese?"

"I was born one," she said as she tried to aid him in drying himself. "But I am not anymore."

"Shit. This won't come off easily after all."

"It's just water!" She said, exasperated, eyeing the man with disgust now that the initial embarrassment was gone.

"It's just water to you, miss, but it just ruined my suit, don't you think? I have to face my mother looking like I just ejaculated on my pants."

"You're vulgar!" She nearly screeched. "Bastos!**2** Walang modo!**3**"

"It's rude to speak in a language one does not understand, don't you know that?"

"Oh yeah? You were doing it, thinking I couldn't understand Japanese!"

"Of all the dumb, stupid things...This is entirely your fault!"

"I already apologized! I was a klutz, granted, but you cannot take that against me so as to submit me to verbal abuse! Bwisit!**4**" She turned the other way, her eyes rolling.

She could hear him cursing and tooting all the while before he could change

She spent the rest of the ride scoffing indignantly with incessant huffing, while her seatmate went on the restroom to change his pants and (probably) underpants.

He returned and seemed intent on hounding her.

"Miss, are you such a klutz all the time?" He asked, still irritated.

"If I were you, I'd stop talking to me, since that might earn you another disaster."

"I was only trying to converse, you know?"

"Ah, manahimik ka nang Sakang**5** ka! (Ah, shut up, you bowlegged fool!)"

Syaoran gazed unbelievingly at the woman for a full minute before turning away.

_Of all the damned, rotten luck. I wish I don't run in to her again._

_Sana lang talaga hindi na kami magkita ng bwisit na ito! (I hope I don't run into this damnable man again!)_

However, it was apparent that it was a wish in vain.

Once at the airport, Sakura hailed a cab, directing it to take her to the address written on the letter of instruction from her father.

Syaoran, meanwhile, had the Li chauffeur waiting for him at the airport. The black limousine gleamed beneath the midday sun as he got in.

The limo arrived at the Li Mansion first. Then the cab halted a moment later.

Sakura got out, heaving her trunk with her, while Syaoran's baggage was carried by his footman. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, and exclaimed at the same time.

"Omae (you)!"

"Ikaw**6** (you)!"

And so that was that. Recovering from initial shock, Syaoran strode forward to castigate the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here, at my home? Are you some stupid psycho, woman?"

"I am so not following you! Yabang nito (How conceited can you get)! I'm here because my father called me."

"Father — you don't mean Kinomoto Fujitaka, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said huffily.

"Ah, that explains everything. You are as rude as your father taught you, I guess." He said smugly.

"What did you say? You...you...you vulgar, pervert man! How dare you insult my father?"

"What seems to be the matter, Xiao Lang?" A soft voice floated from inside the gates. The woman looked beautiful yet formidable, and Sakura was singing inside when she saw the man called "Xiao Lang" shrink away from the woman's stern gaze.

"Ah, yes...You are Sakura, are you not?" The woman asked with a soft smile. "Your father is upstairs. I am Li Yelan, this boy's mother..."

"...and your father's wife-to-be. Pleased to meet you, dear."

Sakura gazed at the woman with horror. _Wife-to-be? No way! I have no wish to have that hentai son of a bitch for a brother! No way!_

A few minutes or so later, Sakura was inside the mansion, together with Mrs. Li and her _hentai_ son. Her father arrived a few moments on and was talking to her gravely.

"You can't mean this, father!"

"Well, simply put, Sakura, it is to be a matter of convenience, actually, just to stabilize the Li Corporation."

"Don't you work for her, father?"

"Of course, I do. There is one solution, though, if you do not wish me to marry her."

"It's your life, daddy. It's your mistake to make."

"Oh, don't be so indifferent. I...I ask you this, Sakura. Do you consider an arrange marriage beneath you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you marry her son, then everything is set."

"What?"

"I'm not asking you to do it. I merely wish you to get better acquainted with that boy."

"What do you mean?"

"If you marry him, I will rest assured that you are in good hands."

"You just don't want me to marry a Filipino, like oniichan seems to want to do, do you?"

"His girl is part Japanese, is she not?"

"Yes, Kaho-neechan is. But I..."

"Maybe I just want you to be safe."

"Daddy..."

"I know you are now a naturalized Filipino, but can't you yield to your old man?"

"No, daddy."

"Oh, well, won't you at least try to settle differences with him since he will be your stepbrother soon enough?"

"I want to spend the holidays with Tita Jas, dad."

"Oh, so be it. But spend three days here, please?"

"Sorry dad, I...I can't. I'm going back tomorrow." She said and left him standing.

She nearly stumbled on Syaoran.

"You have been listening!" She accused him, her eyes widening.

"And you are being clumsy, as always. You nearly tripped on me, woman."

"Sorry for that," she said sincerely enough.

"So you are leaving. It seems you also disapprove of this match."

"Yes. On that score we seem to agree."

"Well...don't you want to do something to stop them?"

"They're old enough, I guess, and it seems that it's one of dad's schemes to try and control me."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, _cherie._"

"I know that!" She retorted, a bit stung by the remark. "As I said, it's my dad's mistake to make. I have my own life to live! Surely you don't believe in arranged marriages!"

"As a matter of fact, I find that idea okay. I don't believe in marriages in general. So why not make it profitable for everyone?"

"Well, it's different in my country. People respect freedom to choose."

"No wonder its economy's not picking up."

"Oh, you are a bigot, are you not?"

"Prove that the Philippines is not as ugly as I think."

Her eyes gazed at his disbelieving face. Then an idea came to her. She turned back to her father.

_I'll show you, you racist pig!_

"Dad!"

"Sakura? What is it?"

"I think your idea has some merit. However...let me do things my way, please?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm willing to get acquainted with Yelan-san's son. However..."

"What are your conditions?"

"He must come to spend a month in the Philippines with me and meet Tita Jas, my friends and even oniichan."

"What?"

"And promise you won't plan any wedding until we know the outcome. If all goes well," _which I highly doubt,_ "then who knows? If not, then you can go on and marry her. At least we tried."

"Hey, wait, I did not agree to this yet," Syaoran's voice resonated from the doorway as he burst in to the room.

"You have no choice. This is the only way I will cooperate." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I think your idea has some merit." Yelan said as she entered the threshold as well. "What do you think, Xiao Lang?"

"If it's the only way to proceed..." He sighed dramatically. "Why the hell not?"

---

"You are sure about this, Aunt Yelan?" Eriol asked. Syaoran had called a little while ago to inform him that he wishes Eriol to procure him two tickets to the Philippines.

"If it's the only way I could take care of him, then so be it, Eriol."

"Oh, well. It seems like we won't be together for Christmas after all."

"Make those tickets four, Eriol. Invite that friend of yours, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I'm not friends with Kinomoto's cousin, auntie."

"But she would like to be with her cousin, right? Invite her along and come along yourself."

"Is that an order?"

"Certainly it is. Take a month off, Eriol. You could extend if you wish."

The line clicked dead. Eriol gazed at the handset for a full minute before shaking his head.

_Looks like the situation got even crazier than it already is._

He dropped the phone to its receiver and dialed again.

TBC

Asar – an expression of annoyance.

Bastos – either pervert or ill-mannered

Walang modo – literally 'no modesty,' an expression of utmost outrage.

Bwisit – another expression of irritation, I think it may translate as 'damn' or some other cussword.

Sakang – begging pardon, this is an expression used by Filipinos to refer to the Japanese, meaning 'bowlegged.' It could be offensive or not, depending on use. It's a colloquial term.

Ikaw – You.

A/N: Next chapter is First Impressions. Oh dear. This took quite a change in the plot.


End file.
